


Attack on potatoes

by Ananya_halfblood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananya_halfblood/pseuds/Ananya_halfblood
Summary: And just like that very thing burnedThat the potatoes were no longer save
Relationships: Sasha Blouse & Potato
Kudos: 3





	Attack on potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why i wrote this .  
> Bit i did now i have to face the consequences

In that moment very thing burned 

The thing that most potatoes feared became a reality on that paffull ( awful) day when the hungerist hunter crossed our broccolis 

Sasha : He..hehehe oh my pottttttatoooooessss i am gonna fry you boil you and then eat you 

She was a hungster ( monster) 

She was the one which poma ( mothers) used to scare her chiltaotes ( child) that sleep sleep chiltotes if not sasha will come and eat us you 

And in that moment we knew 

HOME WAS OVENED

POTATOES CRISPED 

**Author's Note:**

> Was that awful or a little funny  
> Pls tell  
> I would love to read u comments


End file.
